He's the Reason
by Simply-N-Sane
Summary: Bella and Edward had been friends since the beginning of high school. Only until recently though has Bella figured out her feelings for Edward. But things are never simple. AU both human. Inspired by the song 'Tear Drops On My Guitar'- Taylor Swift. ExB
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else.**

**A/N: Here's the first chapter!!**

Ch. 1- The Beginning

It had been a moth since school started, one week since I turned 17, and three days since the last time Edward called me. THREE DAYS! Where was he?! Did he fall off the world? For his safety and healthy he better hope he did or… or… _Like I'm a threatening person…_ I slam my locker shut after picking my U.S. History book out from its depths. Just as I was about to rush to my next class I nearly run into a petite girl with short, inky black hair.

Alice, the small girl standing only a foot away, looked up at me awkwardly. She's a nice girl, though I don't really know her well. We don't talk much and her friends and mine don't mix often, but as far as I could tell they're still enjoyable. I guess in high school you usually just tends to stay with the people they know. The people they trust and have know forever… _Edward…_

"You're Bella, right? There's a boy that told me to tell you he's looking for you. He said that he would be in the library fifth period." She said looking clear into my eyes with her beautiful ones. She turned to walk away, most likely because we were about to be late, but a boy looking for _me_ was not something that happened often. Ok, something that _never_ happened if you want to be technical about it.

"Wait, who? Like someone needing tutoring, because you can tell them I'm not that smart. Or maybe… Edward?" I hesitated towards the end.

"Umm… Well, to be honest I don't know his name. He's really attractive and has bronze hair. I think I've seen you two hang out before, actually, but it wasn't at school." She was talking with her hands and walking backwards towards her next class.

Her descriptions sure as hell sounded a lot like Edward. And she was right about us hanging out, but not in school. Long story short, he and I have different schedules and a different circle of friends plus he's wanted by every female creature in the world. That isn't that much of an exaggeration either. He plays soccer and basketball and can usually be found with the other guys on his team. But he's not a stupid jock. No, he's this super smart type of guy; I swear must be part robot genius. His classes are much harder than mine but he also can take off time in some of his classes by just going to the library.

That's in school, and out of school? We're inseparable. He's always at my house or I'm at his and we're attached at the hip. We're not like… _that_ though. He's like my brother only better because when we have a nasty fight we don't have to see each other. Nonetheless I wonder where he's been lately.



I rushed to my class barely beating the bell. My teacher, Ms. French, wouldn't give me a tardy even if I came in after the bell, but I'm not found of being caught in the hallway by the vice principal. Ms. French is probably the most laid back teacher in the school. As long as we do our homework and don't cause trouble, she doesn't mind us being late every-so-often.

I took my seat at the front of the classroom. Probably the only time when I don't mind being in the front. I actually enjoy history. It was the time where I could just imagine what it was like to live back in time. I fluidly and effortlessly write down everything that's said. My mind became lost in all the details. All the secrets that we're not told to in middle school about the scandals and the small details kept my mind anywhere but near my troubles.

Forty-five minutes later the bell rang. I was off down the hall, throwing my books in my locker and quickly grabbing my binder for speech. All while walking I was thinking about Edward. I was thinking about what he would have to say and where in the hell he's been. He might have gone out of town with Esme and Carlisle and his brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Or maybe he had his phone taken away again? He's not a bad guy; he just has the worst luck of being caught at the most awful possible time.

In speech, we did our typical outlines of our next speech- demonstrative- and other homework. The teacher for this class, Ms. Willards, was also teaching theater 1 and 2 and was the theatre director. She's loud and has short curly hair. Sometimes she would wear glasses and her personality is… well I guess one could her eccentric. But in a fun way, she wasn't like one of those crazy ladies that don't have a life and who's high point in their day is quoting Shakespeare. No, she would rather be quoting Nine Inch Nails.

But back to what I was saying, or thinking, whichever, Edward is not a jock, nerd, or the super popular kind of boy. He's just your ordinary high school boy that just happened to come across some amazing genes. His father is the main doctor at Forks Hospital and his mother is a stay at home mother. His family has 'old money' and decided to leave the city before Edward was born in attempts to keep him from becoming like those kids you see on gossip girl. His family wasn't flashy but there were always subtle differences from them and the rest of Forks. His car was a shiny, basically new, silver Volvo. Most of the other kids in town, me included, drive older, not so shiny cars or trucks that have their share of scratches or dents. His cloths are also more expensive with names like True Religion and Lacoste. A pair of jeans from Hollister or Abercrombie alone would cause me to be broke.

"Swan, where's your outline?" Ms. Willards asked looking down at my blank sheet of paper.

"In my head… about to be written down." _That was lame. _She eyes me with a look that said 'get it done now or suffer my wrath.' As she walked by I looked at the clock in the front of the room, three more minutes till fifth period- my lunch. I put my books on the floor and scribbled something vague on my paper in two minutes. When I went to her desk to have it checked off I could start to feel my pulse racing.



She looked over my paper and glanced at me. "Do some more research on your subject, otherwise the ordering is fine." I took this as a dismissal and quickly gathered my books and left the classroom before the bell toned.

The halls were empty and the silence was deafening annoying. A few people came out in the halls; they walked with their heads down, close to the walls.

My steps, quiet and quick, are the only prominent noise in the hallway. I don't keep my head down, or even try to blend into the walls. I walk with my head up looking at everything, at everyone. Two seconds later the bell tolls and someone bumps me from behind, and then another bumps me from the side. In less than a minute people were flooding from their classroom doors, fighting and struggling to get to their lockers.

The freshmen, still new to the school, walk slowly in the middle of the halls holding everyone up. Some wait in front of doors while others stop dead in their tracks to talk to friends. They mostly get in peoples way and don't understand the concept of waiting against the walls or in a classroom, not in where everyone is trying to get through. (A/N: Ok, this is starting to sound like I hate freshmen, and I swear I DON'T. I know it's not just the freshmen that are constantly walking slowly, but during the first month of school they are usually the main source. Haha love y'all!)

I tried to get around a group of girls giggling over some pretty boy that walked by and made my way upstairs towards the library doors. I still had my speech binder, but I figured that by the time I get done talking to Edward the halls will be clearer and more maneuverable.

The library as cold and the rows of books made it feel like a small labyrinth. I went to the west side of the library by the dark oak table with matching chairs. At the far end of one of the tables Edward was sitting there. He made studying look so good. Or so I had been informed by other girls that watched him studying. Personally I doubt that they ever studied when he was in the room. I also think that its kind of creepy to watch someone studying. Can you say stalkers?

When I approached him I put my binder down on the table which finally caused him to look up. His green eyes are absolutely dazzling. Just… they don't dazzle me like that. But I do think I heard the girl at the other table opposite ours sigh. This isn't anything new to me. Edward is definitely good looking as his brothers also are.

"Hey!" he said smiling up at me and pulling out a chair next to him for me.

"Hey, yourself. Where have you been? Thanks for calling and telling me you're still breathing. I was expecting a call from Carlisle telling me your in a coma or your funeral is next week." I tease him a lot. It's just how we are with each other. I can be open and I don't have to hold back.

"I know, I know. But there is an excuse. Ok, there's this girl I met and-"



"What?!" I cut him off. It wasn't anything astonishing from him to have a new girlfriend, but to not talk to me over her? It didn't just push my buttons, it smashed them. And it didn't just tick me off, it hurt.

**A/N: Ok, that's it for now. Tell me if you like it or if I should just give up now. **


	2. He Looks at Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. But I wish I did!**

**A/N: It's been so long and I've been so non-existent… I bet y'all missed me… Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. Just having too much damn fun, and when I'm not having fun I'm sleeping. Thus I have minimal time to write. So this is beyond overdue. So half of you won't read this senseless nonsense where I like to prattle so…. **

Ch. 2- He Looks at Me

"_What?!" I cut him off. It wasn't anything astonishing from him to have a new girlfriend, but to not talk to me over her? It didn't just push my buttons, it smashed them. And it didn't just tick me off, it hurt._

Edward looked at me with those brilliant green eyes and I shivered. The library seemed to become colder, isolated. I looked at him with fury in every cell of my body. He stayed calm.

My reaction wasn't what he expected, but we both knew he was in the wrong. I've known Edward since my first day of Forks high school, the second day of him living in Forks at all. He had just moved from a small town in Alaska to Washington. His mother was finished with the cold and all the snow. Going from the snow to the rain didn't seem like that great of a move to me.

"Let me finish." Edward said taking in a breath of air. "I met this girl when I was with Carlisle and he was taking out an old friend to dinner. He brought his daughter and Carlisle and Bill, his old friend, told us to go have fun while they caught up. After a while she grabbed my phone to give me her number and gave it back. But later that day she took it again to 'play with it' and that was the last time I saw it."

My mouth dropped. What in the hell?! That's the most pathetic story I have ever hear and that's his 'excuse'?!

"You know my number, you asshole! You could have called if you wanted. But no, you just go on without doing anything after the fact that some damn skank took off with your phone! I cannot believe you Edward Cullen! If that's your load of shit of an excuse then you can go to hell with my blessing!"

"Bella you're making a scene." Edward murmured. I looked around to see many pairs of eyes darting away from my vision. They were all watching him, of course. How could I have forgotten? They were always watching him. They saw me whisper-yell at him and were most likely thinking nasty thoughts about what a bitch I am.

Edward moved his chair back and stood up waiting for me to do the same. I followed his example taking my binder and he walked in front of me out of the library, down stairs, and outside through the gym doors.

I sucked in a breath of air about to yell at him but he beat me to it. "I'm going to see her tonight. Like I said, she's Carlisle friend's daughters. They're coming over for dinner so I'll ask her for it back. They don't live in town, but they're staying in a hotel in Settle which is the only reason I don't have my phone yet. I could have called and I know I should have, but things have just been crazy lately, you know? And I did make an effort today to find you. Give me some credit here?"

After that I couldn't be completely mad. If I wanted to be I'm sure I could have been, but he is my best friend after all. "Just… call me tonight. I miss talking to you and hanging out." I exhaled the last of my anger in a puff. "I even miss seeing Jasper and Emmett. But you're still an asshole for not telling me earlier."

He laughed a little under his breath. I took this as a cue to go back inside rather than hangout outside and become truant or something. We went inside and were nearly caught by the coach as we were leaving. Being outside unsupervised is a big no-no, especially a guy and girl alone. We quickly and silently walked to the cafeteria but stopped on the way at my locker.

I dumped my books and saw Alice again. I waved and she smiled. Who knows, maybe we would become friends. She seems friendly enough; I just have a tendency of being oblivious and shy.

For the first time in over a year, Edward and I ate lunch together. I don't even think it was Edwards lunch period, but no one minded him being there. It wasn't as awkward as I thought I would be. Sure there were a few girls shooting me nasty looks but they didn't know that we are JUST friends. And it isn't any of their business anyways. What happens in this small school doesn't take long to travel to everyone else, but they do know we aren't anything more.

Before the next bell rang he looked at me. His eyes were mesmerizing and I was only half aware of what he was saying. I couldn't help myself when I looked into his pools of emerald. If he was someone I didn't know than maybe I would feel romantic inclinations towards him.

* * *

I was at home reading over my math assignment when my cell rang. I knew it was Edward; he never didn't not call me when I asked him to. (Using a double negative is completely incorrect grammar but it sounded fun and made me go 'huh?' for a minute.)

"Hey, got your phone back I see." I said smiling. It was nice to know that the hottest guy in school calls you, even if you don't have feelings for him. Well, maybe just physical attraction.

"Hello? Is this… um, Bella?" Said a girl on the other end who sounded like she had serious allergies.

"Yeah, who's this?" I asked reproachfully. I didn't like hearing a girl's voice in place of my Edwards. My best friend Edward, I mean, not like he's _mine_ or anything. Ok, my breathing getting fast and my heart pounding was not a good thing. I think I'm getting the flu or something.



"Sarah, I'm Dr. Wallace's daughter, Carlisle's friend? I got sick and wasn't able to go to dinner tonight and this was the most called number so I thought that I should call Edwards…" She hesitated, "…girlfriend? I didn't mean to be rude and take his phone, I promise. And I'm sorry I gave your boyfriend my number, he didn't mention that he was taken or anything."

"Oh, I'm… wait so you have his phone?" I asked being a complete fool but I didn't want to admit I wasn't his girlfriend because that might give her the idea that he was free and he is but… not really because… I'm a jealous over protective best friend? But I really don't have anything to be jealous over since I'm not like that with him.

"Yeah, do you think you might want to pick it up if you come into town tomorrow or something? I thought I was going to see him tonight which is why I was holding on to it and my dad left before I could ask him to take it because this cold medicine kept me asleep." She rushed out. She seemed nice and all but I don't trust her.

"Yeah, I'll go with Edward first thing in the morning. So what hotel are you staying at anyways?"

"The Marriott. Just call Edwards cell and I'll tell you the room number and everything. I'm really sorry about taking his phone Bella, I really didn't mean to." She sounded like she was sorrier that Edward wasn't available.

Twenty minutes after we said our goodbyes I received another phone call. This time it was Edward calling on Carlisle's phone. He said that he was going to call as soon as he got his phone back but Sarah wasn't there tonight. I told him I already knew that and that we were going to Seattle tomorrow to pick it up.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do you have something else you have to do? I can call her back or just go myself."

"Oh, no I don't have anything planned." I could hear something in his voice. Excitement.

"Then pick me up at noon so we can get back early or stay in town and see a movie or something. Maybe even get a little shopping done since it's been a while since we were at a real mall."

"Sure. If we see a movie, do you mind if I…" he hesitated, "Invite Sarah?"

My jaw dropped. What was going on?! She doesn't even _live_ here! Why does this piss me off? He's my best friend so why am I getting so defensive? He can date anyone he wants and I can do the same. _Oh…_ The thought came slowly to me.

"Yeah that would be cool if you invite her but I don't want to feel like a third wheel so can I invite Mike? You two are on the basketball team?"



"Newton? You mean that pig-headed blonde guy?" Edward wasn't too thrilled with Mike. I'm not sure why they've never liked each other but I asked this knowing it would get under his skin and I liked to this he might be jealous.

"What's wrong with blondes? Besides, he's a nice guy and has his sweet moments." I inwardly laughed at this thinking about when he tried to talk strictly through burps for a day. It was disgusting.

After debating whether or not Mike could join us –I won in the end- we said good night and I crawled in bed. I grabbed my phone and text Mike and he responded immediately. "Bout time U ask :)" I took that as an obvious yes and went to sleep.

* * *

It was _that _dream again. Not a dream that I had a lot, but at least once a week. It wasn't sunshine and puppies. It was the opposite. It never changed, never became happier.

_I am standing on the beach, the cold water splashing my ankles. The waters are stormy gray. The ocean tears it's fury throughout its waters. There's nothing tempting about them, only threatening and hypnotic. I'm all alone without anyone to talk to or call for help if I need it. I don't have a car to go back home in, my cell phone isn't with me, or anyways to escape. I can barely look away from the view in front of me; the waters completely call to me._

_Off in the distance, thunder could be heard and lightning is flashing streaks throughout the sky. I'm crying but can't remember why even though I know it's important to me. I know its something I should know regardless of the situation, but the sad memory can't seem to awaken in my subconsciousness. I walk backwards a few feet and sit down on the sand, randomly picking up sea shells and throwing them in the distance as far as I can. The tears are still streaming down and the pain in my chest is growing. I want to sob but hold it in._

_My situation feels so hopeless and I feel hollow and empty. I want someone, anyone to hold me and make me become whole again. From my current situation I can barely remember what being whole actually feels like; all I can truly say is that anything would feel better than this immense sadness and loneliness. _

_I think about Edward and it hurts. I know that he must be the reason I'm sad and want to drop dead at that moment. That is until I hear him talking farther up the beach. I stand up right away and call his name. I hear him but can't see him. He's close, can't be far. He will come to my rescue and make everything better. He won't let me drowned in my emotions which feel like the sea only a few feet from me. _

_The wind picks up turning my skin icy cold. I begin walking down a stretch of the beach towards Edwards's voice desperate to find him. I have to find him. The winds start to drown out all that he says._

_Not far off I see him. He's smiling so brightly, my heart melts at the sight of him. His hair is vivid and his green eyes lively. He's talking, but not to me. Just talking and talking and looking back towards the ocean. His feet are bare but the bitter water doesn't seem to bother him. _

_He steps forward until he's knee deep in the water. I yell at him begging him to get out. It will take him under or something will come up and catch him within its jaws. The waves beat at him and him stubbles a little. He doesn't step back, only forward. Tears well in my eyes and I fight the urge to run to him, to risk being swept away myself. I have to do something; I have to get him out. _

_He takes another step away from me into the dangerous waters, now up to his torso in water. He looks at me and waves with his crooked smile still on his face. He looks back up towards the sky and becomes spellbound until his eyes travel back to the trashing waters around him. He smiles, looking off into the distance as if looking at an angel. _

_He doesn't listen to my cries, he blatantly ignores me. Suddenly he's swept away without a trace of evidence he was standing only a few yards away from me minutes ago. _

_It seems like I stand there screaming for hours but maybe only merely moments. I run in the water up to my thighs and thrash around begging God to bring him back. I want to hold him in my arms and feel his warmth. My lungs burn from the salty water which I inhale because it keeps splashing up into my mouth. The water is getting deeper with every second and if I don't get out now I'll end up like Edward. But I refuse to give up, I won't leave yet. I can't leave without Edward otherwise my life won't be worth living anyways. _

_At that point I know I must give up. That he has been taken right in front of me and I was a coward to rescue him. It's my fault for not dragging him out myself. Why didn't I?_

Then it's over. I wake up. The ocean is gone. I'm wet from the cold sweat which completely covers me, not the rough waters. It's a dream that has burned its way in my memory. It's not something I have told anyone. A dream is someone's personal worry, want, thought. Stupid dreams that people have is one thing, but something that makes every nerve in your body hurt and every inch shake is something that should be kept to one's self.

I don't remember when I first starting having this dream. Maybe 2 months ago. Regardless, it always scares the shit out of me.

I look out the window, it's cloudy. _Shocker…_

I get out of bed and head to the shower immediately. I don't bother trying to be quiet because I know Charlie, my dad, is already at work at the police office. He'll be there till late tonight even though the chances of an actual crime being committed are low. If anything he'll just worry about a handful of speeding tickets and may be a small fender bender or two. This town is so lame.



I step in the cold porcelain and turn the water on. Feeling the cold water against my upturned face and body brings me back to the nightmare. Feeling the water become gradually hotter till the room is full of steam brings me back to reality, to my reality of facing Edward in only a matter of a few hours and finally meeting the mysterious Sarah.

_Sarah. What is she to him?_ This question has been crawling through my mind like a snake burrowing its self deep in my mentality. What happened between them that he's not telling me? Why was she so disturbed that he isn't "available"? I don't understand why my Edward would keep anything from me. We've told everything to each other. He even told me his crush on Jessica in freshman year and how he thought she was a genius back then. Boy was he wrong.

After my shower, I pull a mid-thigh length khaki skirt from my closet and a black sweater. I pair it with some black converse. I have nice legs and want to show them off, even if the only one looking is Mike.

I cautiously step down the stairs and take a place the couch with my phone in hand. With always having the perfect timing Edward calls.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would wake up." I say thinking of my abrupt way of waking this morning.

"Yeah, well I'm almost to your house. How'd you know it was me?" He asks. He called on Jaspers phone.

"I doubted your brother would be interested in talking to me. So that would make it probably you borrowing his phone and calling. Duh."

"Here I was thinking you're stupid, silly me." Someone was grumpy this morning. Guess he didn't have his wheaties for breakfast.

"Whatever. How far are you?"

"Six minutes and counting down."

"Ok Mr. OCD about time. Why can't you be like everyone else and say about five minutes?" I ask purposely knowing that he has issues about when people bring up how specific he is about how far he is in lengths of time.

"Yeah, just get your ass outside. Oh, and bring an umbrella, it looks like it's about to rain." Wow he really was not a happy camper. I know I didn't help, guess its time to make up.

"Hey don't-"

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

He hung up! That little prick! What has his bloomers in a knot today?

I closed my cell phone shut and put it in my pocket so I wouldn't lose it later. Walking to the pantry, I grabbed an umbrella by the fridge and put it in my arm then grabbed a package of pop tarts from the lowest shelf on the pantry.

I walked out and he was already there, waiting inside his car like he wasn't in a pleasant mood. I entered the car and noticed something was different. The car was always in a pristine condition but something was off in it. Then I realized it wasn't the car at all, it was Edward. He was wearing the Abercrombie cologne I bought him weeks ago. Cologne?! _Sarah…_

His eyes stared straight ahead while we drove and not once did he try to make conversation. He was in his own world, somewhere I didn't belong apparently. _Way to be a best friend!_

When he arrived at Mike's house, I was the one to walk to the door and get him. When Mike saw and obviously recognized Edwards car, he slightly narrowed his eyes.

It was after a long ten minutes of silent driving that anyone actually talked.

"Since when are you the quiet one?" Mike directed the question to Edward.

Edward looked at him in the rear view mirror. "Just a lot of things on my mind, man. Same question to you."

"I'm just not the type that makes conversation." Mike muttered. "So Bella, I thought it was just going to be just the two of us, you never mentioned this being a double date."

I rolled my eyes and turned in my seat to look at him. "I never said this was a date. This is _just_ friends hanging out, don't put too much into it." I could feel my entire face glow red. I don't know why it was, maybe because in the back of my mind I hoped it would be a date but not with Mike.

I sighed and faced forward and looked at the road.

"Are you jealous that she asked me, Cullen?" A quiet voice said from behind. I could hear the smile in Mikes voice and I'm not sure why it made me a little sick to my stomach. Even more so, I don't know why I held my breath hooping Edward would say yes.

"She's my best friend. Her choice of friends is up to her, so no, I'm not jealous." Edward said diplomatically.

"Not even a little mad that she wanted to see me today? If I was you I would be. I mean, look at her. She obviously put a lot of time in getting ready."

"I'm right here you know!" I said thoroughly humiliated.

"I'm not jealous!" Edward said more loudly.

That's where the conversation ended. It became deader than a door nail.

We drove for only twenty minutes, but it was awkward. There was nothing left to be said and I couldn't help but become claustrophobic. I mean, even the radio was turned off and I was in that position where turning it on would seem uncomfortable. So I sat there, hands in lap, politely looking out the window. I didn't really know what else to do or say or even how to begin.

After we were in the city limits I called Sarah for directions. After a few minutes of talking to her on the phone we drove in front of a good size Marriot hotel.

She told us her hotel room number: 254. We walked up and marched in silence to the elevator. At the second floor the silver elevator doors opened quietly and smoothly and we walked through the doors. We stopped down the hall at room 254 and Edward swiftly knocked on the door. I could see him becoming impatient as we waited for a minute. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and had an impatient expression clearly written on his face. He seemed nervous, too.

That's when the door opened and we all slightly gasped, all but Edward who had an angelic smile across his lips. The plain opened to reveal a beautiful girl. Her long, light brown hair had a gentle wave to it and her eyes were gorgeous light green. She was at least five and a half feet tall and thin, but not nasty anorexic. Her smile was amazing and the first thing we saw.

She looked up at Edward and let out a sigh and a "Hey, how've you been?"

Even her voice was beautiful and creamy. They were lost in _their_ world now. I didn't even exist, I was nothing and it made tears well up in my eyes. I hated every moment of this. I hated her and I don't even know her! She's ruining my day, my mood, my friendship, and my life and I've just met her!

**A/N: So this was supposed to be 2 chapters but I just decided to combine it into one really long one. Please tell me what you think. Any reactions (positive or negative) to Sarah? Next chapter is going to be a bit dizzying.**


End file.
